EMC means the capability of electronic equipment that can coexist with other equipment under an environment in which electronic equipment generates without mutually causing degradation or loss of function. Today, electronic equipment manufactured in international markets needs to coincide with numerous regulations associated with the EMC and product stability presented by governmental organizations, private standard groups, self-regulation associations and the like.
EMC measurement in the related art is generally performed at a printed circuit board level, that is, a system level, and for the EMC measurement, a TEM cell (including a GTEM cell) method, a surface scan method, a bulk current injection (BCI) method, a direct power injection (DPI) method, a workbench Faraday cage method and the like are used. However, the influence of each of internal semiconductor chips or components cannot be known by the system-level measurement.
A method using a jig on which the semiconductor chips can be mounted may be considered in order to measure EMC at a semiconductor chip level. However, when a general jig in the related art is used, it is difficult to reflect a real operation situation of the system in the EMC measurement, and as a result, it is difficult to accurately measure the EMC with respect to the semiconductor chip.
As one example, a case of measuring EMC of a chip for a micro controller unit 105 used in a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) 100 among automobile semiconductor chips will be described through FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the TPMS 100 further includes a sensor for sensing the pressure of a tire and an analog/digital converter 103 for transferring a sensed signal to the MCU 105 in addition to the MCU 105.
Among them, when a jig mounted with the MCU 105 is manufactured in order to measure EMC of the chip for the MCU 105, according to the related art, only the MCU 105 is mounted on the jig, and as a result, interactions with other components including the tire pressure sensor 101, the A/D converter 103, and the like constituting the TPMS 100 are not considered. Since the components have different characteristics for each model of each manufacturing company, EMC characteristics thereof have no choice but to be different, but the jig is manufactured without considering the matters.